


we'll still have this undying love that is beating

by littleghost



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-The Raven King, god id never thought id use that tag but here i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleghost/pseuds/littleghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But summer-Adam, freckled and tanned, lying on Ronan’s bed with a book lying on his stomach. He’s not asleep, just lying there with his eyes closed, and Ronan just <i>looks</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll still have this undying love that is beating

Ronan loves summer-Adam, loves  the freckles that bloom on his shoulders and down his arms, loves the way the stress of school falls off him like it’s a tangible thing, the weight lifting off his shoulders. 

When Ronan was little, before dreams were nightmares and before Gansey, summer was his favorite season. He could spend hours roaming the Barns, lucking upon something of his father’s and messing with it, not caring if it was broken.

But then his dad died, and he met Gansey, and summer became a thing he hated, too much time on his hands, and him a little too destructive. Gansey’s quest for Glendower could only help so much.

But summer-Adam, freckled and tanned, lying on Ronan’s bed with a book lying on his stomach. He’s not asleep, just lying there with his eyes closed, and Ronan just  _ looks. _

Adam’s freckles are a dark brown against his sun-kissed skin, and his lashes cast fine shadows over his cheekbones. The divots in his hand are stark with the shadows, and Ronan grabs one, tracing the scarred bones.

Adam smiles but doesn’t open his eyes. Ronan keeps moving his fingers. Up his radius to the crook of his elbow, tracing the outline of the birthmark that lies there, drawing an invisible spiral on his biceps and triceps. His fingers find the hollow made by Adam’s collarbones and he runs across them, to the thin skin of his neck. His pulse is a steady thrum, and when Ronan finds Adam’s pulse point, it’s a steady beat.

Adam finally opens his eyes, a soft smile on his face. “Hi,” he says, and Ronan leans down to kiss him. Adam’s still smiling and so is Ronan, so the kiss is a mess.

When he pulls back, Ronan cups Adam’s face, and he leans into it, turning his head so he kisses Ronan’s palm. Something in his chest squeezes, and he has to kiss Adam again, on the cheek, on the nose, on his chin, on his mouth. Adam is giggling, happy in a way he’s never truly been, and Ronan loves him  _ so damn much _ .

“I love you,” Ronan says, and Adam freezes for just a second.

“I love you, too,” Adam says, grabbing Ronan by his neck and pulling him down so they can kiss again. It gets messy, but the kind that makes Ronan have to adjust his pants. Adam rolls them over so he’s on top, and he grins down at Ronan.

“I love you,” he says and he kisses down Ronan’s sternum, “I love you,” is whispered on his abdomen, “I love you,” at his waistband, “I love you,” on the V of his hips, “I love you,” before he licks at Ronan’s cock, and he groans.

Adam takes him in deeper, his hand around the part he can’t take in. He presses the flat of his tongue against Ronan’s cock and hollows his cheeks. He’s humming it as he begins to bob his head, Ronan realizes, and it makes him scrabble for purchase on the bed.

Adam’s eyes are closed, and his other hand is working himself out of his jeans. The sight makes it much more hotter, and Ronan has to close his own eyes.

It’s only a few minutes before he comes, and Adam swallows almost all of it, and as Ronan drags him up for a kiss, he can taste himself on Adam’s tongue. His hand joins Adam’s on his dick, and it only takes a few more tugs before Adam is coming onto Ronan’s stomach, slumping forward, his face resting in Ronan’s neck.

“Gross,” Adam mutters after a little while, when his come gets a bit sticky. They should clean up, but the bathroom is so far away, and they’d have to move.

Whatever. Ronan can just dream them up a washcloth in a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> title from [our own house](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8wtj2snRuUI) by misterwives.
> 
> prompt: sun kissed skin.


End file.
